


Confession of the Century

by Chaos_By_Cam99



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_By_Cam99/pseuds/Chaos_By_Cam99
Summary: A surprising confessional changes the game for two contestants.
Relationships: Geoff/Bridgette/DJ (Total Drama), Justin/Owen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Confession of the Century

No matter how much Justin tried, he couldn't get Owen out of his head. He thought about how he'd grown attached to the big lug, and couldn't deny the blonde was charming in his own. The young man sat in the confession trailer. He figured the producers would cut the confession so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else knowing. He just had to get it off his chest. Hesitant for a moment, Justin took a deep breath and looked into the camera. 

"I've been lying about wanting to be with Courtney." 

The rest of the words caught in his throat for a minute before he could make himself continue. 

"The truth is...I'm not even attracted to girls. I never have been. Don't get me wrong, I have a bunch of girl friends back home, and all of them are great, but I'm just not interested in a relationship with a girl. Guys on the other hand...yes. I'm very gay, and normally I wouldn't be so skittish about saying it, but things are different here." 

Justin looked sad for a moment before speaking once more.

"I play the Courtney thing for the camera, nothing more. If I actually wanted to date anyone on this show, it'd be Owen." 

A surprising wave of relief came over Justin as he said it out loud. 

"I know I pretend like I can't stand him on the show, but behind the scenes, we're actually really good friends. He's just so sunny and excitable. I've never met anyone like him before." 

Justin felt a flutter in his chest and grinned warmly as he kept talking. 

"I know that Owen probably wouldn't be interested in me that way, even considering his old comments from last season."

He chuckled thinking about how Owen would stumble over his words when Justin was around the previous year. He never told a soul, but thought it was pretty cute.

"I'm okay with him not being attracted to me like that. Honestly, so long as I can somehow keep him in my life, I'll be happy." 

Justin sighed as he stood up and left the confession trailer. The camera went fuzzy and another camera zoomed out into the studio of the Total Drama Aftermath show. Justin was sat in the hot seat looking mortified. 

"Wow man, didn't expect that from you of all peeps." Geoff said with a smirk. 

Justin hid his face in his hands, very obviously turning red. The audience roared with laughter and cheers. Suddenly, Justin heard some sniffling and looked up to see a few of the girls passing around a box of tissues. Bridgette got up and wrapped her arms around Justin. 

"Oh Justin, that was so sweet. Wanting to keep Owen in your life to where you'd repress your feelings for him." 

Justin awkwardly pat Bridgette on the back before she let go and sat back down with Geoff. 

"Alright everyone, I think we all need a little cool down. Let's go to commercials. When we come back, we'll have a few special questions for Justin. Stay tuned." Geoff's happy voice chimed as all the cameras turned off. He turned to Justin to explain what would happen next, only to see the other young man with tears in his eyes.

"Dude? Justin, what's wrong? Was that too much? We went too far, didn't we?" Geoff got up and sat next to Justin, putting an arm around his shoulders. Justin took a few deep breaths before he could speak.

"I'm not out to anyone away from home. My parents and friends knew, but nobody else. What if this whole thing puts me in danger? You know some people aren't very accepting. Like when you and Bridgette announced you'd started a polyamorous relationship with DJ." 

Geoff remembered. He thought about all the hate and threats they got after the announcement. He loved his girlfriend and boyfriend, and he really thought about how this was going to affect Justin. Justin spoke up again. 

"Not to mention Owen is sitting right behind me and hasn't moved or spoken in the last fifteen minutes." 

Both boys looked back to see Owen with his mouth hanging open, completely frozen and still looking up at the large monitor. They shared a look before Geoff moved to sit beside him. 

"Owen? Hey dude, you good over here?" Geoff's tone was worried. He snapped his fingers in front of Owen's face a couple times, but nothing. 

There was no response. Owen was a statue. Justin started getting nervous. He got up and stood right in front of his crush.

"Owen? I know you're probably surprised, and maybe grossed out that I have feelings for you, but I really don't like seeing you this…" Justin was cut off by feeling a hand reaching up to touch his cheek. 

He went stiff as Owen's eyes finally moved to lock with his. There was something in those eyes that Justin wasn't expecting; joy. A grin grew on Owen's face as he wrapped his other arm around Justin's waist and pulled him close, still keeping his one hand on Justin's cheek. The young man didn't resist being pulled onto Owen's lap. 

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Owen said, his voice almost a whisper. This caught Justin off guard. 

"Really?" Was all Justin could manage to get out before his lips were covered by a careful and warm kiss. 

Justin went wide eyed for a moment before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Owen's neck, melting into the kiss. The two stayed that way for a minute before coming up for air. They both smiled and Owen rested his forehead against Justin's. 

"I've had such a crush on you since last year. I just never knew how to say it. Plus, I figured you didn't like dudes. Guess we were both stupid." Owen awkwardly chuckled and Justin grinned. 

"Yeah, I guess we were. We should probably stop doing that." 

"Well, I can't make any promises I'll stop being stupid completely, but I'll definitely be better a showing you I care." 

Justin full on belly laughed. A real, honest laugh that was loud, and somehow melodious. This made Owen smile even bigger and fully pull Justin against him, hugging the other boy tight. Justin quickly calmed down and returned the hug.

"No worries, Owen. Your stupidity is part of your charm." Justin thought for a moment, that he probably could have worded that better. 

Before the situation could go any further, the two heard a throat clear to get their attention. They both looked over to see Geoff and Bridgette. 

"Super sorry to cut into this really cute moment, but we've been back from commercial break for a few minutes now and...we really need to get on with the show." Bridgette says. The two boys share a quick look before smiling and letting go. Justin goes back down to his seat. Geoff speaks up next.

"Alright. That was absolutely adorable. Now, we do have those questions for you, Justin." 

Feeling much more confident now, Justin nods.

"Now, we've taken our three favorite viewers sent in questions for you. Ready?"

"Ready!" 

"Sweet. Okay, question one is this. Justin, do you have any tips for dealing with perpetual dry skin?" 

Justin laughed at the surprisingly innocent question. 

"Well, for one thing, you might not be drinking enough water. Also, basic body lotion after a shower really helps." 

"Good to know. Okay, question number two. How has being on Total Drama affected your home life?" 

Justin cringed a bit at this.

"I guess the only thing that's really changed is that a bunch of people that I've grown up with have been claiming me as their friend now that I'm famous, even though they've never been nice to me once in our lives." 

"Harsh bro. Alright, last one. Justin, do you think you'll be able to have a normal relationship despite your fame?" 

Justin looks back over at Owen, who gives a little wave.

"Well...yes, I think I can. Especially if I'm with someone else who understands the way things are. Someone who has been through similar experiences." 

"Great answers man. This is our second to last segment of the show today. You can move up or over so our last victim...I mean contestant, of the show can take the hot seat." 

Justin nods and immediately moves to sit right next to Owen. Owen puts his arm around Justin, who shamelessly cuddles into his side. The rest of the shoot goes on without incident. A little later Justin goes backstage and finds Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ all chilling together on the couch in the greenroom. Geoff smiles when he sees Justin, and gestures for him to come in.

"Hey man, I was hoping to catch you before we all head out." Geoff looks between both of his partners. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for actually caring about my feelings. Chris would never have been that understanding." 

Everyone laughed. Geoff got up and stood in front of Justin. 

"We've all got yours and Owen's backs. The press is going to have a field day with you two kissing and admitting you like each other on air by accident." 

Justin nods. He has a pretty tight knot in his stomach thinking about the backlash they're going to get. He and Owen had agreed to give really dating a chance, and he couldn't be happier. 

"Yeah, it'll definitely be something to see. But I have a good feeling we can handle it. Well, I'll let you three go. Owen and I are going for dinner. See you next time." 

They all wave goodbye as Justin leaves. Geoff sits back down and is immediately wrapped in a hug by DJ. He leans against the larger man's chest comfortably. Bridgette moves over and slips in under DJ's arm, snuggling with Geoff.

"You really think Justin and Owen will make it work?" DJ asks. 

Geoff thinks for a moment. He looks up at DJ, then over at Bridgette. He gets a smile on his face and moves a bit so he can plant a kiss on DJ's jaw, then Bridgette's nose.

"Yeah, I think they will. Love can be a funny thing, sweetness. You never know how it'll take you." 

They all nodded in agreement and got up to leave. There was something in the air that just made everything feel like it was all going to be okay in the end.


End file.
